Col. Leon Roachburn
Col. Leon Roachburn is a hirable mercenary from A.I.M. in Deadly Games. Nonplayable and deceased in Jagged Alliance 2 . Biography Deadly Games "The "loose-lipped" legend is once again amongst the rank and file of A.I.M.. Back from a brief retirement, the Colonel returns determined to amend for the disgrace, he claims, his children have bestowed upon the family name as mercenaries." - '''A.I.M. Dossier' Equipment Deadly Games Basic Equipment *.12g Shotgun *.12g ammo *Colt 1911 *.45 ACP *Radio *Kevlar Vest *3-pocket Assault Vest Normal Equipment *.357 Magnum *.357 Ammo *Beretta 92F *9mm Ammo *Radio *Steel Helmet *Kevlar Vest *4-pocket Assault Vest Great Equipment *IMI Uzi *9mm Ammo *.357 Magnum *.357 Ammo *Radio *Kevlar Helmet *Kevlar Vest *4-pocket Assault Vest Relationships Likes *Samuel Garver Is Liked by *Samuel Garver Dislikes *Gary Roachburn *Larry Roachburn *Megan "Sparky" Roachburn Is Disliked by *None Hiring Info Deadly Games *Will not steal from you. *Will be upset if he's fired before he participated in at least one mission. Will quit or refuse to join: *If Gary, Larry or Sparky are on your team. *If you unfairly fire Sam. Additional Info *Has the Snitch trait and will keep you informed on any dissatisfaction in your team. Quotes Deadly Games *"Just don't compare me to my kids... Heck, I don't even know if they are my kids. Their mother was a tramp. She was raised in a trailer. A tent trailer!" - On call'' *''"If you're looking to hire a Roachburn, I'm the only Roachburn for the job." - On call'' *''"I ain't going! I can't stand my kids! They're always looking for money or causing me grief. They're just like their spoiled little mother!" - Hiring him when one of his kids is on your team'' *''"I can't think of a better way to put some distance between me and the family. I'm in!" - Hiring'' *''"I could kill this reptile without being seen." - Sneaking up on an enemy'' *''"Got a reptile!." - Enemy spotted'' *''"Encountered some renegades!" - Spotting more than one'' *''"Can't believe my luck..." - When shot at'' *''"Chew on that, lightweight!" - Killing an enemy'' *''"Platoon annihilated!" - Clearing a map from enemy presence'' *''"Ah... Just like the old days... Moments worth savoring!" - After completing the mission objective'' *''"Not too shabby for a rusty, old man!" - Mission accomplished'' *''"It was good to get back into the swing of things. I'd probably be up to doing it again, if you needed me." - Fired after a couple of missions'' *''"I can't stand being around my kids. They all drive me nuts! Do something about it, or I will. - After a day on the field with any of his kids'' *''"I should have done this years ago!" - When ordered to shoot one of his kids'' *''"They don't make these things like they used to." - When a gun breaks in his hands'' *''"It may look peaceful, but it won't last!" - After a few turns without action'' *''"The last time you did that I woke up with a severe rash!" - When a female merc uses the hand icon on him'' *''"When do you get to rest in this man's army?" - When exhausted'' *''"Ain't gonna make it! Blood everywhere... Make sure my kids don't get a damn thing!" - In agony'' *''"The indecisiveness of the incompetent! It looks like it's my turn to pay." - When fired unfairly'' *''"What do you think you are? Family? You piss me off, I don't go back!" - Hiring attempt after firing him unfairly'' *''"Blooming dogfish... You're worse than Larry! I said..." - When asked to repeat'' *''"Old Micky's gonna be dropping big cash at the bar tonight and bragging to his shady friends about the price he charged you!" - Getting a bad deal from Micky'' *''"Old Sammy's been knocked off, huh. Well... We better win this thing in his honor!" - When Sam dies'' *''"I'm grabbing a ride with Sam. I can't watch an old buddy be disgraced like that. I man has gotta have his pride, you know." - When you fire Sam unfairly'' *''"Don't think so... Sam tells me anyone who signs on with you should pack light. Real light!" - Hiring attempt after firing Sam unfairly'' *''"Sam and I go back at least thirty years." - Bribing attempts'' *''"Don't hold back... Sam and I are tight." - More bribing attempts'' *''"Did I mention that Sam never visited me once while I was retired?" - Bribing successful'' *''"I ain't going! You can bank on that! You slipped Sammy the knife, then when I tried to discuss it, you just blew a lot of smoke!" - Hiring attempt after unsuccessful bribery'' Category:Characters Category:Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games Mercenaries Category:Alumni Category:Deceased